


Podfic Cover Art: Champion

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [27]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: author's summary:If it was anybody’s fault, it was that loser Starscream.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Kudos: 11





	Podfic Cover Art: Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867291) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [Champion [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028984) by [HaHeePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime). 




End file.
